In shops, for example in supermarkets, clothing shops, DIY shops, or in warehouses, articles are conventionally stored and presented on shelves or similar storage means. The storage means are usually arranged in aisles so that customers can look at the articles from the aisles and take said articles out of the storage means. In order to illuminate the aisle itself and the articles, lamps are generally arranged above the aisles. Since both the arrangement of the articles in the storage means and the arrangement of the storage means themselves change frequently, the illumination must be adapted accordingly.
For adaptation to the local circumstances, DE 20 2014 103 431 U1 describes for example a lamp comprising an elongate housing and two lighting units which are rotatably mounted thereon. As a result, an adaptation of an angle at which light is emitted by the lamp can be set and adapted to the local circumstances. The lighting units each comprise LEDs and a reflector in the form of a curved plate extending over the entire length of the lighting unit. At either end of said plate, planar plates tilted obliquely outwards and downwards are provided. In this way, it is ensured that the intensity of the emitted light decreases continuously in the direction of the longitudinal extension of the lamp, by means of which stark changes in the lighting are avoided.
In order to present articles in an attractive manner, importance is mostly placed on achieving the most uniform possible lighting of the articles along the aisles. Furthermore, the aisles should be lit with a brightness which is pleasant for the customers. In order to uniformly illuminate longer aisles, a plurality of lamps or larger lamps of the above-described type are therefore usually required.